


Don't deny the animal

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nonsense, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 力巴尔遇到一点小问题，男朋友林克觉得不错。
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	Don't deny the animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarM/gifts).



“把衣服裤子脱了”，林克把力巴尔按进柔软的沙发里，命令道。

其实力巴尔在来这里的路上就把裤拉链偷偷拉开了，但阴茎的胀痛仍然得不到缓解，而且他浑身燥热，从酒吧出来后没走两步就脱下了外衣。明明是寒冬的深夜，身上只剩一件衬衫，他却丝毫不感到寒冷。大概是喝醉了吧，他晕乎乎的，没有多想，乖乖地脱下裤子，一边看着林克熟练地扯掉领结、一个个解开纽扣；林克的动作里少了些往常的优雅，多了些急切和不协调。

他生气了？力巴尔想。这让力巴尔有些不好意思，“你生气了？”他听见自己口齿不清地问，虽然他也不知道林克能有什么理由生气。自己Omega的脾气很好，所以他才会在凌晨两点来找他……等等，他为什么来找林克来着？

“我没有生气。”力巴尔听见林克叹了口气，他回过神，垂下头。林克抬起脸，抿着嘴唇，有些无奈地看着他。Omega的扣子已经完全解开了，衬衫松垮垮搭在他的肩膀上，露出他纤瘦但肌肉紧实的胸膛，那里面有一颗鲜嫩的心脏在跳动。力巴尔伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。再往下是形状明显的腹肌，他想到林克的肠子，和胃，和肝脏。好热啊，力巴尔感到自己的阴茎更胀了，但是他为什么会去想林克的肠子？他在想什么啊。

“为什么要让我脱裤子？”力巴尔突然想到，“你发情了吗？”即使他很清楚现在不是林克的发情期。他是一个负责的Alpha，他很确定地记得自己的Omega发情期是哪几天。

“没有。”林克好像有些哭笑不得，“让你脱裤子是想看看你的”——他说着，将手搭上了力巴尔的腰，凉凉的手指轻轻摩挲着皮肤，沿着他的内裤边缘一路摸上了那根——“尾巴。”林克握住力巴尔的尾巴根，使劲捏了几下，评价道：“手感挺好的。”又把尾巴的后端抓住，拽到眼前，伸出另一只手，揉搓着尾巴尖稍长一些的毛发，似乎若有所思。

好痒，太痒了。林克的动作让他更热了，力巴尔口干舌燥，仿佛有火焰在自己的腹部燃烧，他甚至能感觉到自己的耳尖也在发热，两对耳朵都很热——原本的人类耳朵还在，头顶上则不知何时长出了一对猫耳。

“什么时候变成这样的？”林克的手从猫尾巴转移到了力巴尔的身上。他坐在矮些的茶几上，双手放在力巴尔的两侧，漫不经心地按揉他胯骨上那层薄薄的肉。“不清楚。”力巴尔说，“喝完酒在厕所发现的。”对方笑了。他笑起来真好看，力巴尔迷迷糊糊地想。“所以说，服务员给你上错了酒，本来给隔壁桌情侣准备的情趣饮料，不小心让你喝了。”林克的手沿着人鱼线游移到他的腹部，描摹着他腹肌的形状。

“嗯。”力巴尔温顺地答道。被林克这样抚摸着，他觉得很舒服，也不再那么躁动了。本来，今天两个人是不会见面的，最近他们都很忙。酒吧的晚餐后他本该直接回到自己的住处，但他在厕所镜子里看着自己的猫耳朵，有些心神不宁。他突然很想见到Omega，具体见到后要做什么，他自己也不太清楚。就这样，给林克发了短讯后，他便以最快的速度来到了他家。

“你不热吗？”林克轻声问他，力巴尔才发现他的双眼直勾勾地瞪着自己内裤下肿胀的阴茎，布料上有一块被汗水和前液濡湿了。这并没有什么可害羞的，他并不是会因为这种事羞涩的人，何况他和林克也已经赤裸着拥抱过无数次了。他确确实实勃起了，脸也很烫，但这大概只是醉酒的后果，他也不想去折腾不在发情期的Omega，力巴尔已经决定在睡觉前自己在卫生间解决。但是……

“你为什么也脱衣服？”

林克再次抬起头与他对视，好看的眉头微微皱起，打量着自己。他果然不高兴吗，力巴尔想。过了十几秒，或者几十秒，林克叹了口气，像是想通了什么一样，答道：“因为那个饮料不只会让你长出可爱的耳朵和尾巴”他抬起手，将手掌按在了力巴尔被内裤紧紧包裹的阴茎上。“呜——”Alpha听见自己发出了一声沉重的闷哼，Omega的左手开始轻轻揉捏他的性器，右手则来到臀部，按压他的屁股。

“它还会让你发情。”说完，林克一把扯下了他的内裤。

在力巴尔的腿间，那根本来属于Alpha雄性人类的生殖器官，已经不再是他们熟悉的样子了——挺立的阴茎根部长出了一层浅而坚硬的毛发，向上沿着人鱼线延伸，往下覆盖了原本的耻毛和阴囊；阴囊比原本更鼓更硬了；性器的根部膨胀到之前的两倍粗；紫红色的柱身上长出了一根根肉色的倒刺，随着他的呼吸起伏，仿佛有生命般轻轻伸张着；阴茎头原本的圆润蘑菇形变尖了，似乎变宽的铃口微张，从中溢出的粘稠前液润湿了紧实的包皮。

力巴尔有些认不得自己的鸡巴了，但是他此刻很确定，自己发情了。深深地呼吸一口空气，他终于闻到自己被酒味遮盖的信息素。他仍然燥热，但清醒多了。他轻轻低下头，林克则抬起了双眼，对视的瞬间，他看到了Omega眼中情欲的动摇。对方的眼角微微发红，嘴唇被舔润了太多次，潮湿而微肿。那一刻Alpha明白了自己在凌晨来到林克家的理由——因为这是他的Omega，他们的联结跳动着、呼唤着他。从他放下酒杯的瞬间开始，他就被欲望的火焰灼烧，他渴求着。原来如此，所以他才会那么急切。林克的情况不比他好多少，被标记的Omega轻而易举就会被Alpha的荷尔蒙点燃。

这让他有些心疼对方。Omega这幅淫荡的模样都是因为自己。力巴尔的手指轻轻抚上他的侧脸，摩挲着眼角的绯红。“可以吗？”力巴尔没有说话，而是把右手伸进Omega的头发里，柔软的发丝缠绕在指间。林克得到了答案，一只手托上自己的阴囊，另一只握住了滚烫的柱头，有些粗糙的拇指腹搓了搓敏感的铃口。他意识到自己长大了嘴，发出愉悦的喘息。清凉的手指好奇地滑过柱身上的肉刺，“呜——”阴茎传来一阵难耐的酥痒。他听到林克吞了吞口水，又揉了揉他的囊袋，身体前倾，微微张开嘴，含住了他的龟头。

—

林克不喜欢猫，从小就不喜欢。

母猫发情的时候会叫春，公猫也好不到哪里去。在林克十几岁时，一个燥热难耐的夏夜，他被一只发情的公猫缠上了。那只猫瞪着他，不停地叫，他蹲下身子，猫绕着他的腿间踱步。猫毛粗糙而坚硬，林克大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦得生疼。猫还在哼哼。他伸出手，拍拍猫的屁股，猫发出了一声柔长的尖叫，撅起屁股，尾巴缠上了他的脚踝，他的手顺着公猫骨感的屁股滑下，攥住了尾巴根，凉湿的液体流到他的手上。他抬起手闻了闻，一股浓烈的腥臭冲进他的鼻腔。好臭，他跌跌撞撞地站起来，回头跑去。

这是他分化成Omega一周后发生的事。

林克不喜欢发情期。

自己会变得像那只猫一样吧，他想。一个婊子，在某个Alpha身下喘气、翻滚、浪叫，不受控制地分泌出那些液体。他会被荷尔蒙奴役，失去理智和尊严，他会被某个Alpha占有，成为某个人的所有物，和奴隶没有区别，随时随地发情，只要他的Alpha要求他。啊啊，好讨厌，他边跑边想。

他曾经不喜欢发情期，直到他遇见力巴尔。

他没有急着吞下整根阴茎，而是用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着龟头，伸出舌尖，舔过不断涌出滚烫前液的铃口，是因为力巴尔猫化的缘故吗？他恍惚地想，咸腥的液体让他想起了那只发情的野猫，但Alpha的气味并不让他讨厌。

他的Alpha让他不再讨厌作为Omega的自己。他抬起头，看见对方被情欲吞噬的双瞳。他伸出舌头，上下拍打着敏感的顶端。力巴尔的下巴猛地下垂，大口喘着气。啊啊，这是他的奴隶，林克想。口水和前液混合在一起，搅起气泡，从舌侧滑下他的唇角。他是我的，他只会为我露出这种表情。他将阴茎吞得更深，嘴唇碰到变硬的倒刺，双手滑到力巴尔的身后。对方身上那层浅浅的猫毛似乎在扩散生长，很粗糙，但是摸起来很舒服。他按揉着屁股上结实的肌肉，爱人的肉体滚烫，双手使劲扯着自己的头发，很疼，很舒服。

他并没有失去尊严。他很清醒。他清醒地舔弄Alpha的性器、他清醒地扮演一个婊子、他清醒地献上自己的理智。他自愿跳进荷尔蒙的海洋，在沸腾的盐水中沉浮，找到力巴尔，然后力巴尔会紧紧抓住他，像抓住最后一根浮木。好湿，他意识到自己股间的肌肉下意识收缩着，后穴流出的体液润湿了棉麻的内裤。他将口腔稍稍后退。

力巴尔张开嘴，似乎想说些什么，但他把舌尖挤进狭小的铃口，Alpha的嘴猛地闭上，眼睛同时紧阖。“哼——啊……”很舒服啊，他想，柔软的舌头开始用力地在马眼内抽插，微微旋转，摩擦着紧绷的包皮。

好腥啊。林克自己的性器也硬得发疼，他伸出一只手伸进内裤，粗鲁地上下撸动。兽化的阴茎分泌了太多前液，溢满他的口腔，尽可能全部咽下，却还是被呛到了。他向后跌坐到茶几上，开始大声地咳嗽，深深地呼吸。

力巴尔低下头，也大口喘着气，松开Omega的头发，汗湿的手掌沿着脖颈向下抚摸，缓缓滑过青色突张的静脉，滑过上下起伏的喉结。Alpha的指甲变得细长而尖锐，洁白的皮肉上很快留下一道道鲜红色的印痕。一只手伸到腋下，另一只手扣住他的下巴，力巴尔将他的身体轻易提了起来，咬上了他的锁骨。

好烫，林克恍惚地想，太热了。他抬起的胳膊，搭上力巴尔的脖颈后侧，一条腿抬起，扣住爱人的屁股，胯骨摇动着，用自己的性器摩擦着Alpha肿胀的阳物。皮肤触及之处都长出了粗糙的毛发，信息素的咸味被动物咸腥的汗液打湿。承受不住了，他渐渐失去重心，力巴尔顺势向后跌下，陷进沙发。

“哈——”重力让两人的阴茎紧紧贴合，兽化的倒刺剐蹭着自己敏感的柱身。“好舒服……”Omega发出满足的喉音，Alpha的脸埋进他的脖颈，变尖的牙齿轻轻擦过腺体。还不够。他转头亲上力巴尔，含住他的上唇，地吮吸、舔吻。

“别动。”力巴尔闷闷地说。语毕，猛地将林克翻到自己身下，脸撞上他的胸肌，毫不留情地咬了下去。“嗯——”他摸上他的手臂，垂下视线，睁大半闭的双眼——不知何时起，Alpha的脖颈、锁骨已经被深色的兽毛完全覆盖，向下与大片胸毛相连，往上蔓延到脸颊和耳根。对方在自己的胸部啃了几口，留下深深的齿印，随即张开嘴，含住了挺立的乳头。“哇啊——”原来力巴尔的舌头上也长出了倒刺，发情Omega敏感的乳头被用力的反复舔弄，极致的快感混合阵阵刺痛，他喊叫出声，脊椎传来涓涓的酥麻感，电流一样刺激他扭动着腰部。Alpha的右手及时探向了他淫湿的后穴，两根手指轻易地进入，剪刀形地扩张着他。力巴尔的动作粗鲁而急切，没有碰到那个敏感的点，却也足够宽慰空虚的甬道。

林克张开了双腿，“好舒服……”就这么插进来，他想。双手拥住对方坚实的后背，感受着对方呼吸的起伏和粗糙毛发刮擦手腕的轻微疼痛，发情的公猫并不惹人怜爱，他渴望的是那份野性，那份受自己奴役的欲望。插进来，他想。操我，进入我——“插进来。”他听见自己大声说，然后“呜————”

Alpha进入了他。不过不是用阴茎，而是不知何时已经长到手腕粗细的尾巴。

“啊啊啊——”林克的双眼猛地合上，他射了。坚硬的毛发的尖端擦过他的肠壁，搔得他又痒又麻，已经被发情催熟许久的甬道经不起任何刺激。

Omega被体液润滑的后穴毫无阻碍地接纳了粗糙的尾部。但是不够，他的肠壁仍然难耐地收缩着。这不是Alpha的阴茎，这远远不够。力巴尔不知为何瘫倒在他身上，膨胀的阳器急躁地摩擦他的小腹，尾巴不听话地抽插着。太痒了，根本无法满足， “还要——”林克被磨出了眼泪，他难受地闷哼，“用那个插进来……快点儿……”力巴尔沉重的身躯在他身上扭动，不知为何没有回应。力巴尔一直这么重吗？林克来不及细想，他想不明白。为什么力巴尔还没有在操他？“你别玩了！”他有些无奈地喊。

回应他的不是力巴尔熟悉的声音，而是一声猛兽的低吼。林克打了个冷战，瞪大双眼，看到在伏在自己身上的庞然大物——通体漆黑的毛发短浅而浓密，庞大的骨架上筋肉结实，野兽粗壮的四肢在自己和沙发的缝隙中拥挤着扭动。轻吸了一口气，他向下低头，看到了在自己下腹不断摩擦的巨大的阴茎——几乎半根都被深色的毛发遮盖，前端的倒刺比之前更加粗长，龟头的部分也更鼓胀了，紧致的包皮尖端淌出浓稠的前液。他的腹部已经完全被弄湿了，巨大的囊袋随着动物的前后动作不断挤压他自己的性器。身上沉甸甸的重量让他难以呼吸。

雄兽伸出长长的舌头，开始舔弄他的下巴，林克试探性地伸出双手，抚上它滚烫的双颊。这是一只外形介于美洲豹和雄狮之间的猫科动物，呼出的潮热吐息喷湿了他的脸，坚硬的胡须扎得他有点疼。林克静静地盯着大猫湿漉漉的双眼，感受着对方身下急躁的动作，突然想到自己人形的Alpha有时会露出的，像小动物一样惹人怜爱的表情，轻轻地笑了。

“你是不是很委屈？”他问,“是不是不知道怎么办？”他向下伸手，撸了一下大猫的性器，对方立刻剧烈地颤抖，开始在他的拳头里抽插。

林克吞了吞口水。“这里太挤了。”他用全身的力气把对方推开一点，趁机滚下了沙发。“我们去床上。”他撑起酸麻的双腿，向前走去。黑色的野兽跳下沙发，急切地跟上他。

“我们——呜啊！”话还没说完，他就被对方扑到身上，摔倒在地。“疼疼疼……”他用双臂撑起上半身，十分恼怒“你在干嘛？”

挤进自己股间的巨大阴茎，回答了他的问题。

之前在柔软的沙发上，雄兽的体重和尺寸并没有给他留下太深刻的印象。但此刻，当它的脖颈压在自己的肩膀上，四肢卡住他的身躯、完全禁锢住自己的行动，林克才意识到爱人变成了怎样凶猛的野兽。动不了，他绝望地想，要被吃掉了吗？但这并不是恐惧，他意识到。野兽舔吮着他的肩膀，阳物在自己腿间滑动。自己是它的雌兽，它的猎物，这唤醒了他内心深处的什么东西——他从未如此刻一般清醒地认知到自己是Omega这一点；自己的身体任由Alpha摆布，它可以一遍遍的操他，随时咬碎他的手脚、啃食他的内脏；而他会为此兴奋。他现在确实为此兴奋，被占有的喜悦像温暖的潮水一样冲刷林克的身心。

他低下头，看到那根颤抖的兽型性器，长度和粗细已经完全超过自己的小臂。

“来吧。”他舔了舔唇边不知何时流下的口水，将双腿敞得更大，向前倾身，把一只手伸到身后，抓住了性器的顶端，龟头轻易地滑进臀缝，硕大的蘑菇头对准了后穴。好大，好烫。他闭上眼睛，攥紧拳头，指尖深深地扎入手掌——

“从这里插——”

野兽的阴茎操入了他。一声压抑已久的低吼震荡他的鼓膜。发情许久而渴望被操弄的后穴顺利接纳了大猫的性器，发烫的巨根将肠壁撑开可怕的宽度，一插到底，巨大的阴囊“啪”的一声拍上他的屁股。太大了。林克的上半身颤抖着扑倒，鼻尖抵在冰凉的地面。他被一下子操出了眼泪，疼痛让他张大嘴，却不能发出任何声音，只能破碎地喘息着。

漆黑的猛兽没有等他说完，当然了，他的Alpha不需要他的任何许可。啊啊，太好了，林克想。杀了我吧，咬我、操我、让我坏掉。

它动了起来，没有任何犹豫。强壮的后腿卡住了他的大腿，前肢则压住他的手臂，雄兽在他身上摆动着腰，在他的后穴里疯狂地抽插。“呜——啊——”坚硬的龟头一次次刮过最敏感的那一个点，每一次都轻易将他的理智击溃；每一次撞击，阴茎的顶端都准确地戳上生殖腔口的软肉；每一次滑动都让那些肉实的倒刺刮过脆弱的肠壁四周，刺激着敏感的神经，使甬道内的腺体不断分泌出润滑的体液。Omega的体内根本盛不下这么多液体，只能被一点一点地挤出后穴，沾湿了野兽的皮毛。

黏腻的水声和啪啪的拍击声在寂静的房间内无比清晰。“啊——啊啊——”好疼，好疼。Alpha在他耳边发出潮湿的呜咽和喘息，沉重的臀部一次次撞击他的后腰。

一下，两下。他被操射了。

林克瘫倒在了地上，肠道不受控制地阵阵收缩。对方显然也快要缴械，加快了抽插的速度，一次次重重地撞到最底部。最后一次深入后它没有拔出，Omega感到大量滚烫的精液注入了自己的后穴。对方停下了动作，像人类一样发出几声沉重的闷哼。它拔出阴茎，伏下身，啃上了他的后颈。

在找我的腺体吗，终于含着阴茎高潮了一次的林克迷迷糊糊地想。他把脖子转到侧面，舒展开来，露出那一块，大猫立刻舔上了那一快微微隆起的皮肤。“哈啊——”舌上的肉刺刮擦着柔嫩的腺体，阵阵酥麻沿着脊椎流向他的四肢。

Omega舒展着四肢，懒懒地趴在地上，享受着高潮的余韵，无暇注意到Alpha的阴茎已经缓慢地再次变硬。他注意到的时候，是他翻过身转向它之后。大猫舔了舔他的脸，又伸出一只前爪轻轻按住他的胸膛，湿润的鼻子嗅闻着他的肚子，慢慢向下，直到伸进他的耻毛中。

“咦……呜——”粗糙的舌头开始舔吻他的阴茎。“啊啊——不行——”已经射过两次的性器过于敏感，根本承受不住倒摩擦皮肤带来的刺激。林克哭出了声，“已经不行了……”已经不能再射了，那里好疼。但大猫的动作十分轻柔，仿佛在小心翼翼地品尝一道甜点。十几下舔弄后，软塌的阴茎慢慢再次挺立。“呜呜……”龟头好疼，已经射不出来了，他绝望地想。大猫放开了压住他上身的爪子，低下头，用毛茸茸的头顶拱着他的屁股。“你走开……”他无力地顺从，翻过身，发现自己被拱到了墙边。他扶着墙支起上半身，本想借力站起来——

却被背后等待许久的雄兽彻底禁锢。

巨大的阴茎再次操进他身体时，他好像看见了星星。Omega的胸口被死死钉在墙壁上，红肿的乳头随着猛烈的冲撞剐蹭墙壁，尖端甚至被磨出了晶莹的液体；他的双臂无力地搭在身体两侧的墙上，用最后一点力气缓冲着身后的撞击；他跪在地上，双膝叉开，屁股向后高高撅起，承受着一次次凶猛的抽插。它的一只前爪绕过他的腰部，向前按在他双腿中央的地面上，粗糙的皮毛有一下没一下蹭到林克挺立的性器尖端，让他濒临发疯的边缘。

“啊——啊啊啊”要疯了，好想射。“不要了——”这个体位仿佛为交配而存在，滚烫的巨根在甬道内粗暴地大开大合，每一次都拔出到只剩龟头卡在里面，每一次又都轻松地顶到最深处的软肉。已经承受了太多摩擦的敏感点被倒刺和阴茎头无情地碾压。好想射，可是射不出东西。“已经——不行了——呜……”Omega无力地哭喊着。杀了我吧，他想。可是他动弹不得，雄兽炎热而坚实的四肢紧紧拷住他的身体，他甚至能感受到一次次撞击下肌肉的伸缩和弹动。啪，啪，啪。硕大的囊袋拍打着他的屁股，臀上的那块皮肤已经被撞得红肿。太疼了，可是极致的快感又让他无法讨厌这一切。而且大猫的阴茎似乎越撞越大。怎么会这样，林克茫然地想，真的要坏掉了。随着又一次凶猛的操弄，紧绷的龟头撞开了生殖腔被软肉包裹的小口。

“啊————！”太刺激了，隐秘的角落被碾过，从未体验过的快感席卷了林克的全部意识，作为Omega的身体第一次被完全地操开，被一只真正的Alpha野兽彻底开拓。阴茎的头部已经完全挤了进去，林克晕沉沉地低下头，自己的小腹上明显隆起了一块，随着被插入的动作不断起伏着。“哼啊——”他的脸更红了，但不是因为羞耻，他意识到，而是出于被完全占有的满足和兴奋。

野兽仍然不知疲倦地冲撞着，阴茎的头部在生殖腔内浅浅的抽送，一次次将Omega送上云霄，却总是不能令他射出来。就这样抽插了几十下，也许几百下，性器的根部突然膨胀了起来。要成结了，林克在阵阵快感中费劲思考着。“呜……不行……”太粗了，太涨了，真的不能更大了。忽然他猛烈颤抖起来，这时他才意识到，成结的位置正好对准了他肠壁上最敏感的一点。“啊——啊啊——”紧实的肉结上，粗糙的兽毛无情地一次次摩擦那一点，几次凶狠的冲撞后，Omega终于再次高潮了。

性器的顶端无力地喷出最后一些稀薄的精液，快被插烂的肠道则史无前例的痉挛着。背后的猛兽发出一声巨大的嘶吼，叼住人类的后颈，最后一次操进他的身体，撞进生殖腔，然后将精液尽数射进了Omega孕育生命的地方。终于结束了，大猫还没有拔出去，林克就头一歪晕了过去。

再次醒来时自己已经在床上了，而且被死死地压住。林克睁开哭得酸痛的双眼，发现身上的动物正透过湿湿的双瞳瞪着他。

好沉。“你下去一点……”林克轻轻地推了推它，它竟乖巧地从他身上滚了下去，只剩头部还搭在他的胸口。看到大猫的表情似乎有些担心，还有点委屈。他抬起一只手，使劲搓了搓它的脑门，低声说“我没有生你气……”，然后，又陷入了沉沉的梦乡。


End file.
